


Just Dance

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, I Will Make You Disappear. Kiki and Traci have a dance party. Set in Season 5. Pre-McShep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

"For the last time," John hissed under his breath. "If you don't stop pestering me, I will make you disappear. Atlantis can do that. She likes me. All I have to do is ask."  
  
It was an idle threat, and all the imprints knew it, but Traci the transgender dancer was persistent.  
  
_Dancing alone sucks,_ she whined.  
  
She was worse than Rodney sometimes.  
  
_And you let Joe have fun._  
  
John started to ask what she knew about Joe's fun with Lorne, but she dodged the question, pointing out that Joe got to scribble in his stupid journal whenever he wanted.  
  
_Will you just ask?_ Traci begged.  
  
John knew he was getting strange looks from the way he was stomping through the corridors and muttering to himself. "Fine. I'll ask."  
  
So he asked, and that was how he and Ceccoli ended up on a city exploration mission, just the two of them, to a distant and secluded pier that had been underwater for a good long time. As soon as John found a space big enough, he asked Atlantis to close the doors and lock them, to cut off access to the security feed (like she'd done for Joe in Lorne's quarters that one night, and he was still a little touchy about that), and to make the room soundproof.  
  
Ceccoli looked amused, but he understood the need for security. "We're really doing this?"  
  
John set up the boom box and iPod he'd borrowed from Dr. Porter. "If it gets me peace of mind."  
  
"Fine." Ceccoli stripped off all his tac gear and set it aside but within easy reach, and John did the same. "Should we stretch out or something?"  
  
"We should turn the music on and get it over with," John said. He fired up the iPod, and Lady Gaga flooded the speakers. Before he could complain, Traci took over, and she loved dancing.  
  
The amusement on Ceccoli's face was borderline insubordination, but then his eyes went blank, and when they lit a second later, he started dancing. "Hi! I'm Kiki!"  
  
"I'm Traci! Are you transgender too?"  
  
"Inasmuch as I'm in Victor's body, I guess so, but I was originally designed for Echo. There was a whole crazy deal with a serial killer, and Echo and Victor got switched, so here I am." Kiki grinned and did a little twirl.  
  
"I didn't think imprints could be swapped remotely, but I hear some Ancient communication device thingies can do that across galaxies," Traci said.  
  
Kiki rolled her eyes. "Ugh, let's not talk about work. I love this song!"  
  
Traci beamed at her. "Me too!"  
  
Two hours later, John and Ceccoli checked back in with the scientists, exhausted but without anything significant to report. They were unable to meet each other's eyes as they parted ways, and Rodney was suspicious of that Ceccoli kid. He was always asking for spare parts, fancied himself some kind of electrical engineer.  
  
John dismissed Rodney's grumblings and ignored Traci's triumphant declaration that Rodney looked jealous of Ceccoli, and he went back to work.


End file.
